


Speaking of Sexiness

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but Clint had something to do with it too, he had sth to do with everything, mostly about Stony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's official, he's lost it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Sexiness

**Author's Note:**

> 我用九千字來表達了我對RDJ的Tony的（性）幻想。  
> 所以，ooc和bug都很抱歉。真的。  
> 以及警告是高跟鞋，呃？

论及性感

 

 

Tony Stark是天才，发明家，超级英雄，富翁，慈善家，钢铁侠，英俊的无可救药，花花公子，油嘴滑舌和另外一堆饱受媒体宠爱的字眼堆砌而成的形象。

“简而言之，他是性感的代名词。”Clint如是总结道。

“你太夸张了。”这是Steve的第一反应，他接着又补充了一句，“无意冒犯，Tony。”Tony摆摆手。

“说真的，如果你仔细想想的话，这个世纪性观念的启蒙就是Stark。”Clint说，含着满嘴的花生酱。“他是个行走的荷尔蒙分泌仪，报社头条的明星。我敢打赌，纽约二分之一的人口对着他打过飞机，剩下的那一半和他睡过。”他顿了一下又补充，“无意冒犯，Tony。”他用勺子指了指坐在桌尾的话题中心人物。Tony摆摆手。

“我也记得有那么一段时间，”Bruce若有所思的说，他有点无精打采的，不过这大概是因为Hulk。“打开报纸网站或者电视机就能看到Tony的头条，”他摇摇头，像是想起了点什么，“我不是个常看电视的人，这很能说明问题。而且大部分时候的照片都是没穿衣服的那种。无意冒犯，Tony。”Tony摆摆手。

“我在潜入Stark企业的时候见过更多。”Natasha耸耸肩说。“而且帮他避免了一些更不合时宜的。不客气，Stark。”Tony摆摆手。

Thor看起来完全的迷失了，但这也不能怪他，中庭人的性文化发展对他而言还有点遥远，尽管一个活生生的传奇就坐在他们中间。

“总而言之，”Clint用他的勺子进行收尾，“我得说，现在坐在桌尾的这位，和那个性感的代言词简直不像是同一个人。”

所有人回头看向Tony，他漫不经心的喝了一口咖啡，然后因为过烫又吐了回去。

“无意冒犯，Tony。”Clint干巴巴的说。Tony摆摆手，依然没说话。

他完全没在听他们的对话，这纯粹是出于对自己被提名的条件反射，他的脑子依然沉浸在公式设计里，Jarvis帮助他进行了一点小验算，他已经干入魔超过了七个小时，为了继续清醒的工作他才上楼来短暂的摄取咖啡因。

而他们的性感之星此刻就这么穿着背心和运动裤，头发乱糟糟的，脸上和裸露在外的皮肤上都粘着汽油，浑身散发着一股化学药剂的味道，而且正在以Thor饮酒的架势大口喝着咖啡，在被烫的咂舌的时候呲牙咧嘴，下一口喝的时候又完全忘了这事，说真的，毫无形象可言。

“他已经完全丢了那些性感。”Clint宣布。“我觉得非常可惜。”他看起来是真的觉得很可惜，叹着气把空的花生酱罐头推到一边。

Steve看起来有点犹豫，不确定自己是不是该为他的男朋友辩护，但这个话题好像不太合适。Natasha拍拍他的肩膀。

“他有点邋遢，但也没那么坏。”Bruce耸耸肩，喝了一口他的咖啡。

“吾认为钢铁之子非常得体。”Thor大声说。“尽管性感并非恰当之词。”

Clint还想说点什么，但是Tony率先开口了。

“好吧。”他说。

所有人都安静下来看着他。接着他站起来，把空了的咖啡杯推开，脸上的表情介于兴奋和茫然之间，好像完全不知道自己是怎么到楼上来的。“我要下去了。”他宣布，但更像是在自言自语。然后他就匆匆走了。

“他压根没听我们在说什么，是吧。”Clint说。

“感谢上帝他没有。”Steve回答。

*

事情最开始的起因是Clint的一句话。

他问，“你看过这个视频没？这是Tony的。”Steve回答他，“没，Tony怎么了？”，“不知道，你呢？”

然后他们就一起点开了视频，情况就是由此开始失控的。

-

“嘿，甜心，你在哪儿？”

镜头前一片黑，有些摇晃，应该是没开灯的室内。伴随着衣服摩擦和女声咯咯笑个不停的声音，几秒后响起来的是Tony的声音，他可能喝的有点多，声音比平时要高一点，但是语速一如既往的挺快。“你开着视频吗？老天啊，你真的开着视频。”

“嘿，宝贝，你看起来美味极了。”女声说，相当的兴奋。

镜头转向门口，阴影笼罩着大半的视野，但是从落地窗外照射进来的光可以看清门栏，Tony站在那儿，赤裸着身体，只穿着贴身的黑色内裤，他看起来比现在年轻，依靠在门栏上，双臂环胸，稍长的卷发有一些垂下来遮着额头，挂在眼角的位置，他带着一个懒散的微笑，眼睛明亮。

“谢谢，你也很不错。”他朝前走了一步，然后便停了下来，侧过身翘起一只小腿艰难的扭头观察着。他穿着一双天杀的高跟鞋，黑色鱼嘴红底，看起来起码有六寸高，他腿上肌肉线条因为这骇人的高度而完全紧绷着，在单薄的光线下阴影轮廓分明，流畅修长，脚踝的位置显得不自然的纤细，踝骨突出，这让他看起来有些消瘦。他晃了晃翘着的那只脚，脚趾勾着鞋面让鞋跟脱下来挂在半空。

“老天啊，你是怎么穿上这些东西走那么远的，嗯？”他感慨着，因为重心完全支在一只脚上而不稳的晃了一下，他赶紧再次扶住门栏，然后冲着摄像头笑起来，表情有些调皮，“我觉得我快摔倒了，过来扶着我？”

“噢别担心，你不会的，你穿着这个真可爱，”女声咯咯笑着，接着又诱惑的说，“到我这儿来，宝贝。”

“只因为你要求我这么做。”Tony眨眨眼，翘起嘴角露出一个醉醺醺的笑容。他重新把脚踩进鞋里，用手撑住门栏让自己站直了，然后朝镜头走过来。他的身体上皮肤光滑，没有反应堆也没有伤痕。这是尚未成为钢铁侠的Tony Stark。他踩着步子，刻意模仿着女士走台的姿势，胯骨因为他夸张的动作而摆动着，腰线弧度明显。

他越走越近，直到镜头里只剩下他的脸和胸口，他略微垂下眼睛，浓密的睫毛在眼眶下笼出一小片阴影，抿着嘴但像是下一秒就会笑出来似的，他的脖颈上看起来还有液体和一些盐粒，顺着锁骨淌下来。“嘿，甜心。”他说，刻意压低声音，他的声线低沉有些沙哑，色情的够呛。

“噢甜心。”女声爆发出一阵大笑，然后一只手就探上去按在了他的胸口上，镜头剧烈晃动，最后看到的是黑色的指甲搭在他的右胸上，刻意敲点着他的乳头，Tony翘起嘴角，略微侧着头抓住了她的手。

“你真美味。”她最后说，然后就把摄像头抛到了一边陷入了黑暗里。

-

这段视频总共长3分钟左右，“呃。”是Clint看完视频后说的唯一一个字。

“呃。”Steve向他表示赞同。

然后他们就陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。毕竟不是谁都能在拉着你的朋友看对方男友的视频之后发现这竟然是个色情短片之后还能找到恰当的话题。

Clint显然不能。

“那双鞋跟真他妈的高。”他说。

Steve停顿了几秒钟后转过去，不可置信的问他，“这就是你关注的重点？”他的呼吸有些不稳，因为视频里Tony看着镜头的方式和他没穿衣服和那双天杀的高跟鞋，那视频里包含的信息量实在是挺大的，Steve觉得自己有可能需要自己一个人冷静一下。

Clint耸耸肩，接着露出一个得意的表情，“我穿过更高的。”

Steve转过头看着他。

“你不会想要知道为了神盾我都干过什么事。”Clint警告的说。

“我没问。”Steve侧过头，对着自己叹了口气。

*

“所以，我又发现了一个老视频。”Clint说，作为早上的第一句话。

“你也早，Clint。”Steve翻了翻眼睛说，他接着顿住了，非常小心的斟酌了一下自己的用词。“Tony的？”他最终问。

“还能是谁的。”Clint耸耸肩，接着他露出一个邪恶的微笑，“来嘛，大兵，你知道你想看你男朋友拍的色情视频。”

“Tony没拍过色情视频。”Steve叹了一口气。“那些都是偷拍或者他只是单纯的不在乎。”

“对，巴拉巴拉，之类的。”Clint摆摆手，不怎么耐烦的，“你就说看还是不看吧。”

Steve榨好自己的果汁，然后走到Clint旁边拉了一把椅子。

“好士兵。”Clint赞赏的说。

-

这个看起来和上个视频很不一样，似乎是封面杂志的拍摄，类似拍摄过程。镜头很稳，偶尔放远摄入全场，但大部分时候都聚焦在重心Tony Stark上。

这里的Tony看起来和现在年龄差不多了，他身着黑色暗条纹西装，别着一根亮蓝色领带，棕色卷发用发胶固定在脑后，露出完整的五官，他看起来有点阴沉，抿着嘴，眼睛圆睁，鼻梁上还有一个豁口，嘴角有点淤青。他几乎是瞪着镜头，面无表情，精力集中，这有点像他在工作间一个人待了太久之后的样子，对外界几乎没有反应，完全沉浸在自己的想法里。

但在这视频里当他被告知需要更换姿势时依然表现的自然从容，Stark不是天生的政治家，但他伶牙俐齿而且聪明绝顶，最糟糕的是他拥有把这一切都表现的非常优雅而且带着明显嘲讽的能力，这就是Stark的强势，他不在乎别人讨厌他或者喜欢他，但无论是哪一种，他确保了所有的视线都集中在他的身上。  
“不是钢铁侠，我现在是Tony Stark。”有人在背景里说，“能为我们重复一下这段话吗？”

Tony的表情立刻变了。这让全场的气氛也跟着产生了一些变化，他挑起一根眉毛，翘起嘴角但还是没有露出笑容，更像是要翻起嘴唇露出牙齿，这让他看起来有些危险。

他抬起两只手交叠在胸口，左手整理着右手的袖扣，拇指轻抚着金属光滑的扣子的动作相当明显，这可以让所有人看清他的两只手伤都有伤，指骨的位置一片红肿，皮肤上还有细小的割裂伤。

“为什么？我现在是Tony Stark，也是钢铁侠。”他说，刻意抬高了一点声音，拍照的声音消失了。他此刻一身西装，在那之下不是盔甲也没有机械，只是一具甚至谈不上多健康的躯体，但他看起来依然仿佛掌控着整个世界。所有人都闭上了嘴。

Tony看起来对此很满意，他面无表情的张开双臂，用一种非常严厉的声音宣布，“只要我想，我什么都能是。”

没人说话。Tony环视一圈四周，然后耸耸肩。他任由这种死寂持续了将近半分钟，期间他慢条斯理的整理了一下自己的衣领，解开领带卷了几下绕在手指上，蓝色的布料裹着他的指节，一部分垂下来挂在下面，这肯定扰乱了设计师和化妆师的准备，但没人阻止他，他把性感和危险完美的糅合在了一起，这本来就是一副非常值得上杂志封面的画面。

他接着揉了揉脖颈，按了某个地方，这让他露出一个接近疼痛的表情，但很快又把它藏了起来。

“说真的，你们这儿有波本吗？”他最终问，叹了一口气。

零散传来一点笑声。僵硬的气氛终于被打破了。  
“我是认真的，这地方需要一点酒精。我需要一点酒精。”Tony说，一只手指着旁边，直到有人给他拿了个杯子过来，“啊，对，谢谢，甜心。”他眨眨眼睛，短暂的微笑了一下。

镜头停在这个画面上。

-

“我忘了他还有这样的一面。”Clint在结束后说，他耸耸肩，把pad放到一边，“这是什么，前两年的视频了？标签里说‘强势’和‘不容拒绝’，我还以为会是什么道具游戏之类的，那条领带看起来不错。”

“你说的好像这是件坏事。”Steve挑起眉毛，他想要微笑，天知道为什么。但话又说回来，为什么不呢？他当然了解Tony是什么样的人，他尖锐，敏捷，他看似是个好酒的花花公子，但他对一切都拥有绝对的掌控权，任何胆敢挑战他的人都会得到回应，最漫不经心又最可怕的那种。Steve还在冰里待了七十年呢，而这些似乎认识了他一辈子的人却比他还慢半拍的搞不明白这点。这让他觉得好笑与此同时要命的自豪。

“你没有否认道具游戏的事儿。”Clint在几秒后说。

“我不该和你讨论这个。”Steve叹了一口气。

“噢，所以说确实在哪儿有过道具游戏。”Clint露出一个令人发指的微笑来。

“什么道具游戏？”Tony说，脸上带着一个同样邪恶的微笑走了进来，“我错过了什么？”

他说着走进厨房，头上戴着一个罩目镜，手里捏着一只看起来非常像机械手臂的东西。他穿着灰色背心，浑身都是某种颜色恶心的粘液，散发着某种类似坏了十个月而且没人发现的鸡蛋的味道。而且他看起来一点也不在乎。

“你，淋浴，现在。”Steve腾得从座位上站起来，几乎是怒气冲冲的。

Clint张开嘴又闭上了，他接着冲向距离他最近的那个出口。

“说真的，道具游戏呢？”Tony噘着嘴，表情有点茫然的问。

Steve翻了翻眼睛。“你听错了。”他随口说，然后推着Tony唯一干净的后背逼着他再次下楼。  
*

“你还对视频有兴趣吗？”

Steve从自己正在读的书上抬起头，“你对Tony的视频有非常微妙的执着，Clint。”

“嘿，单身而且没任务，”Clint举起双手示意自己的无辜，“我很无聊，而你的男朋友是YouTube上点记录最高的人之一。”

“那就给自己找点兴趣。”Steve有点好笑的说。

“阅读吗？”Clint挑起一根眉毛，“我是最好的外勤特工之一是有原因的，队长。”

Steve耸耸肩，“我就会阅读，而且我的出勤成绩不算差。”

“而且你也不是个真人，我不知道你是怎么和Tony Stark搞上的。听起来像是黑暗童话。”Clint翻了翻眼睛，“说真的，看不看？”

“为什么不呢。”Steve叹了一口气，合起书走过去，权当是在义务照顾邻居家的小孩。

-

Pepper居然是第一个出现在视频里的。这看来铁定是偷拍，从侧面的视角，看起来像是在一个酒会上。她穿着红色长裙，金发挽起，看起来美丽的惊人。Tony一身最传统的黑礼服西装，看起来不符性格的低调。他们俩站在一起的气氛介于性感和完美之间。

“Stark先生，你总得出面，永远躲在阳台不是个好主意。”她说，声音有些模糊，她听起来像是在微笑。

“可是我不想出去，”Tony说，他站在她旁边，两人凑得挺近。这应该是最近的视频，这是根据他的胡子的形状判断的，这现在已经算是某种鉴定时间线的标准了，“人群很无聊。”他转着手里的酒杯说。

“这是你的晚会，Tony。”Pepper说，她翻了个白眼。“你迟早得露面。”

“我也可以不露面，说我喝醉了或者是有事耽搁了。”Tony耸耸肩，把酒杯放在阳台的石栏上。“总有人会信的。”

“对，那个Tony Stark总是有事，”Pepper终于露出了一个笑容，她摇摇头。“不能总是这样，Tony。”

“但是这次可以，是嘛？”Tony侧过头，凑近了摆出一副无辜的表情来，“拜托，Pepper，你知道我之后还有约会的。”

“我知道，”Pepper同样侧过头，他们现在的距离很近，几乎像是调情，但那是Pepper和Tony，他们俩的关系不可能用这种方式来阐述，“所以你只需要出个面，说一两句话，然后就可以消失了。”她朝Tony眨眨眼睛。

“噢你，你很邪恶。”Tony眯起眼睛，他噘着嘴，看起来非常像是在撒娇，而且他做起这个表情来相当的得心应手。

“你早就知道了。”Pepper露出个狡猾的微笑。要看到她在公众镜头上露出这样的表情可不多见。

“好吧，但只因为是你，Potts女士。”Tony整了整自己的衣领，刻意摆出一副严肃的表情，但这更像是和亲密的人之间只有彼此明白的小把戏。

“我的荣幸，Stark先生。”Pepper非常配合的微笑着点头，一脸含蓄优雅。

Tony哼了一声，但是翘着嘴角，接着便重新端起酒杯回到了晚会里。

-

“如果他们说的那个约会不是和你的话，我会觉得你和Tony可能没戏了。”Clint干巴巴的说，在视频退出屏幕变黑之后。

“Tony和Pepper一直很亲密。”Steve侧了一下头回答。

“你对于自己惊人的拥有自信，不是觉得奇怪，你可是美国队长。”Clint挑起一根眉毛，“但我觉得他们俩好像更加像是一对。”

“如你所说，我是美国队长。”Steve耸耸肩。

“但Tony在和她撒娇。Tony Stark，那个Tony Stark。”Clint强调的说，“他不和人撒娇，他用嘴一直说到别人同意他的做法为止，或者直接亮出他的机甲来。”

“你是在抱怨Tony不肯向你撒娇吗，Clint？”Steve挑起眉毛。

“我——不，而你在回避问题的重点。”Clint张开嘴又闭上，“你就不抱怨Tony不向你撒娇？”

“你怎么知道Tony不向我撒娇的？”Steve再次耸耸肩，重新拿起了他的书。

Clint眨了眨眼睛。“你猜怎么着，当我没问。这整个话题没发生过，我不想知道你们的性生活。真的。”

“不是性生活。”Steve翻了翻眼睛，“为什么要把每件事都要和性扯上关系？”

“什么都没听见，没听见美国队长在说性。”Clint大声说，他猛地站起来，然后走向最近的出口，最近他干这种事的频率在猛烈增高。

“说真的，找个兴趣爱好，Clint。”Steve在他身后补充。

“没听见。”Clint凶猛的向后一挥手。

*

“为什么Clint在厨房里大声说我们的性生活？”这是Tony稳稳的跨坐在Steve身上后的第一句话。

“老天啊。”Steve用力向后把头砸进床单里，半喘着气。

“不是说要搞坏气氛，但就是最近你和他看了挺多小视频的，”Tony耸耸肩，手指撑在Steve的腹部，“需要确认一下我们之间一切都好。”

Steve重新抬起头，他猛地弓起上半身，一只手扶住Tony的后腰避免他滑下去，“你都知道？”他几乎是贴着Tony的嘴唇说，他们的呼吸搅在一起，湿热急促。

“当然，整栋大厦都是我的，你们完全是属于我的小鸭子。”Tony翻了翻眼睛。“怎么？需要一点隐私吗？”他挑起眉毛。

“不，这样就挺好。”Steve抵着他的鼻尖微笑，Tony嗅起来像是机油和须后水和隔夜的咖啡，所以总体来说就是非常的完美。“你知道我的，我知道你的。”

“Barton会持反对意见。”Tony略微侧过头，让他们的嘴唇几乎擦过。

“Barton在我们的话题中占得比重太大了。”Steve说，然后就向前亲上Tony的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇湿润柔软，舌条火热，探出来在Steve的齿缝间快速的掠过，留下火辣的一舔，接着又顺从的含住他的下唇，然后快速的用牙齿咬了一口。他在这个吻能加深之前就单手用力把Steve重新按进了床单里。

他舔着自己的嘴唇，垂下眼睛冲Steve微笑。“Barton应得的，他说我已经把所有性感的那套都扔了。”

Steve挑起一根眉毛，任由自己被按了回去。他看着Tony把自己安稳的摆在他的腰胯上，穿着最普通的黑色背心和牛仔裤，胸口焕发这淡淡的蓝光，他转了转眼睛然后低头微笑，抬手扯掉了背心，露出肌肉线条流畅的上半身，这个过程中刻意用手指攀着胸口然后滑到脖颈，他弓起背往前骑了一下，臀部隔着牛仔裤紧密的压在Steve的勃起上。

“还觉得我把那套都扔了？”他凑近了一点，双手支起撑在Steve的胸口，手臂的肌肉鼓起，线条明显，胸口的反应堆焕发着光，乳头兴奋的挺起，他略微侧着头，被弄乱的卷发挂在额头上，眼睛明亮，睫毛浓密，他半张着嘴，舌尖抵着下唇缓慢的舔过去。他看起来危险又陌生，像一只蓄势待发的野兽，正准备着最后的袭击。

Steve觉得自己被盯上了，这就像战场上的那种感觉，你就是会本能知道有一支枪口正对准着你，这让人肾上腺素飙升，兴奋又畏惧。而他此刻用这种方式看着坐在自己身上的Tony，“从来没这么说过。”他回答，用最诚实的语气。

“很好。”Tony满意的微笑，翘起嘴角的方式和眼角细微皱起的方式重新变回了最熟悉的那种。他俯下身，略微挺着腰让他们的胸口靠在一起，肩胛骨和后背的肌肉凸起，腰线往下压直到他们完全紧贴。Steve抬起手环上他的腰，短暂的感受着手掌底下温暖带着老旧伤痕的皮肤，然后滑向更后方，他抽掉皮带，听到Tony在他耳边轻微的闷哼一声。

他立刻开始再次亲吻Steve的嘴唇，这次更加深入，将嘴唇碾压在一起到几乎发麻，他舔着Steve的尖牙，瘙痒又恼人，非常挑衅，直到被凶猛的回吻回来，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，湿热滚烫，但每一步他都稳稳的掌控着节奏，在Steve凑近的时候略微抬起头，直到他又重新退回去才再次靠近让他们靠的更紧。

他没断开这个吻的同时抬高臀部，用膝盖支在床单里，任由Steve用手把他的牛仔裤扯下去，在褪到膝盖的时候抬起腿把它踢下床去。他没穿内裤，当然了。Steve此刻紧握着他的臀瓣，那里的肌肉紧绷，但当他用手指滑进股缝时穴口湿热滑开，粘滑的液体立刻弄湿了他的食指。

他短暂的分开他们的吻，视线在Tony的眼睛和红润的嘴唇之间徘徊，“你准备过了？”他听见自己的声音有些哑。

“从来都有备而来。”Tony眨眨眼冲他微笑，他在Steve再次试图凑上来亲吻的时候立刻抬起头，但转而在他的脖颈上留下了一串湿漉漉的的吻，他一只手按在Steve的胸口避免他撑起来，然后慢慢向下亲吻，直到最终嘴唇碰到Steve内裤的边缘，他抬起眼睛快速的给出警告的一瞥，然后用牙齿叼着布料往下一点点扯，Steve配合的抬起胯部，让Tony最后扯下短裤然后随手扔到床下。

再次抬起头支起身体的时候，Tony用一只手把额头上的头发往后捋过去，他低头冲Steve微笑，略微弓起背把臀部压上对方已经非常坚硬的性器，让被前液弄湿的头部抵住开合的穴口。他略微喘着气，然后半闭上眼睛，一只手向后扶住阴茎的柱身，腰部缓慢的往下压。

Steve扶住Tony的腰，手指向下滑握住他的胯骨，用可以留下痕迹的力道收紧，他配合的向上轻微顶弄，直到整根没入湿热紧致的肠道里，Tony仰起头，在完全被进入后发出一声漫长的叹息，他的喉结从这个角度来看非常明显，脖颈曲线有力优美，眉毛紧紧皱在一起，但是嘴角略微向上扬起。

他垂下眼睛的时候正好抓住Steve的凝视，于是那个满足的细小笑容变成充满诱惑力的微笑。他再次向前倾，Steve腰腹绷紧抬起身体，让他们依然紧紧连在一起，他稳稳的握住Tony的胯骨，拇指在那里的皮肤上画着圈。

“感觉如何？”Tony喘着气问他，低头让他们的鼻尖再次抵在一起，他的呼吸里满是咖啡和薄荷糖和Steve自己的味道。

“晚点再问我。”Steve冲他微笑，这次毫无阻碍的让他们的嘴唇再次紧贴在一起。他手臂用力然后把Tony略微抬起来，他立刻顺势用腿环上了他的腰，手臂紧紧攀着他的后背，手指用力按在皮肤上，他任由自己被放倒进床单里，在背部贴上布料的时候呻吟进Steve的嘴里。

Steve松开手转而抚摸上他的胸口，拇指在擦过乳头的时候带出一声急促的喘息，

他用力把略微滑出来的性器往里更用力的顶回去，找准位置开始碾压柔软的肠壁。Tony为此从喉咙里发出闷哼，他用力闭上眼睛后又睁开，对上Steve试探的眼神。他露出微笑，舔着嘴唇，示意他继续。

他们的节奏缓慢但力道十足，Steve花足时间的操进Tony体内深处，几乎完全退出后再次一寸寸的碾进去，与此同时低头在他的身体上留下细碎的亲吻，Tony咬着他的脖颈和下巴，在皮肤上收拢牙齿后又用舌头热辣的舔过，他的手指追踪着Steve在挺动时后背肌肉的运动，在被进入最深的时候收缩臀部的肌肉控制着肠壁紧压他的阴茎，他配合着节奏缓慢的堆砌快感，自己硬挺的性器紧贴在两人的小腹上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

快到高潮的时候Tony绷紧身体，Steve把脸埋在他的脖颈，仔细的亲吻着他的耳尖和脸颊，Tony低头用力咬着他的肩膀，从喉咙里呻吟出声，甜腻又漫长，他的小腿紧紧勾住Steve的腰，确保在高潮的时候对方也没法退出来。

Steve配合的完全射在他的体内，他有些发颤，头愈来愈重，高潮延长了几秒钟，他深深吸了一口气，鼻腔里满是Tony和性的味道。Tony在他身下完全的舒展开，柔软湿润，他垂下头看见他也达到了高潮，完全因为爱抚和被操弄，Steve为此克制不住的微笑，后者只是眨眨眼睛然后一只手勾住他的脖子把他再次压向自己。他们紧贴在一块儿，交换了几个粘腻的亲吻，Steve最后缓慢的退出Tony体内，才发泄过的性器和湿热的肠壁摩擦的感受让他想要留在里面，但他还是忍住了，Tony在他最终退出去之后轻颤了一下，接着就彻底的放松下来，他懒散的躺在床上，嘴唇红肿，脖子上挂着淤青似的吻痕，两腿间湿润柔软。

他抬起眼皮冲Steve微笑。

“现在觉得怎么样？”他的声音因为高潮还有些嘶哑，但语调听上去挺得意的，他的手依然挂在Steve的脖颈上。

Steve侧过头在他的手腕上亲了一口，“性感非凡。”他用无比诚恳的语气说。

“保持住那个评价。”Tony挑起眉毛，他再次舔了舔下唇，眨眨眼睛，然后拍了拍Steve的后颈，“浴室？”

“我的荣幸。”Steve回以微笑。

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
